A fitting of this type for a vehicle seat of a two-door motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2006 044 489 A1, which is used to permit access to the rear by freely pivoting the backrest forward and to provide a plurality of variably inclined usage positions of the backrest for the use of the vehicle seat by an occupant. In the usage positions, the third fitting part and the detent element are locked by means of a pawl pivotably mounted on the third fitting part, and which bears with its bearing pin in the rearward pivoting direction against a radially protruding stop and is tensioned in the forward pivoting direction against a detent stop.